Precious Memories
by Soul
Summary: May remembered her childhood. She spent her last days in Pallet with her best friend. Didn't they promise they'd meet again? Warning: AdvanceShipping intended.
1. What's Your Name?

Chapter 1: "What's your name?"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" The toddler girl sitting alone at the swings looked up to see a boy her age.

"What's your name?" The boy repeated.

He smiled, "Everyone has a name."

"I-I'm Haruka…" She kept staring at the boy.

"Haruka, huh?" He took the empty swing beside the girl. "I'm Satoshi! Nice to meet you."

He gave her a smile.

"You seem lonely. Wanna be my friend?"

He offered her his hand, "C'mon, let's go play somewhere!"

The girl took his hand.

* * *

The girl peered from her window. She wore a cute white t-shirt and a purple miniskirt, accompanied by purple shoes. Her hair had a unique style, similar to two pig-tails. She saw the boy running from down the road, approaching her home. With a grin, she races down from her room, snagging her yellow knapsack from a hook while shouting to her mother as she opens the door.

She shouts as she leaves the building, "Satoshi's here now!"

Without even time to reply, the girl's mother see's that her daughter has already left.

"Good morning, Sato-kun!" She greets the boy as he caught his breath.

The boy was five years old, one year older than she was. He had a wild hairstyle, tied by a red bandana with a pattern of a Pokeball on it. He wore a black t-shirt, and jean shorts, as well as sandals with a noticeable blue and black pattern. The boy's face was almost always showing a toothy grin.

"Haru-chan!" The boy chuckled a little, "So you ready to go?"

She giggled back in reply, "Of course! Where are we going today?"

The two children began to walk towards a field and chat side by side.

"There's this forest just outside of Pallet, and it's huge!" The little boy exaggerated.

"We're gonna go an' find some Pokémon there!"

The girl named Haruka smiled. "Sounds fun!"

Satoshi's smile returned, "Alright then, let's GO!"

Both Satoshi and Haruka raced off towards a small forest of trees not far from the esteemed Professor Oak's lab.


	2. I gotcha

**Hi. It's me. The writer. Obviously xD I'm here to inform you of the style of wrting I've used here if you haven't figured it out already. Basically, it goes by this format: A memory/something that happened before the current story, then the current story. The memory is separated from the "current event" by a double enter. (It was supposed to be a line…) Also, Satoshi=Ash and Haruka=May, in case you didn't know. Ok, nao read on :D**

Chapter 2: "I gotcha!"

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something."

The mother sat the girl down.

"Daddy is going to find a job soon."

"Really? That's great!" She smiled.

"The thing is, Haruka, he will be looking for the job in another country."

The mother paused.

"What I'm trying to say is, Haruka, Daddy and I have talked it out, and we think it'd be best if we move to that country with him while he finds his job."

Haruka was shocked, "But, I like it here in Pallet Town, and Satoshi is…"

"You can still talk to Satoshi with mail and the phone, and the town we will be moving to is very similar to Pallet."

Haruka took a deep breath, "O-ok, Mom…"

* * *

"Oy, Haru-chan! There's a Caterpie here!" Satoshi called to the girl.

"Wah, it's so cute!" Haruka smiled as she came near to the small, green, worm-like Pokémon.

"You like small Pokémon, Haru-chan?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't really have favorites. I just like to see Pokémon." She giggled.

As Caterpie began to scuttle away, the ground started to shake.

Haruka held onto Satoshi's arm, "W-What is that?"

Suddenly, a grey elephant-like Pokémon springs up from behind a thicket of bushes. It was a Donphan!

"Uh-oh, that guy looks mad!" Satoshi stepped in front of Haruka to protect her.

"Dohhhhn!" The angry Donphan initiated a Rollout attack, targeting the two tykes.

"Watch out!"

Satoshi pulled himself and Haruka away from the line of attack.

"Argh, it's coming back!"

The young boy tried to defend his friend from the speeding wheel, but he was knocked back, injured.

"Sato-kun!"

The girl began to rush to the boy's side, but the Donphan was still agitated. For the third time, the Donphan used a Rollout in an attempt to knock down the crying girl. Satoshi saw this as he tried to get up.

"Haruka! Look out!" he screamed.

With a burst of energy, he pounced at Haruka, knocking her away from the elephant as it rolled away into the forest.

"I gotcha," whispered Satoshi.

The girl was in tears. "Sato-kun! Are you ok?"

The stubborn boy struggled painfully to get up, "Probably some bruises, but I think I'll be ok."

He flashed a grin.

"Here, let me help you home."

She supported him as they trotted back towards town

* * *

"What? You're moving away?"

The boy was also in shock as Haruka passed the news as they were walking.

Haruka nodded, "I…didn't want to move…but Daddy is going to get a job in that other country, since a Pokemon League was just established there."

Satoshi sighed, "I guess I'm happy for you…"

He looked at Haruka, "But I'm also sad too."

"Mmm," Haruka agreed, "Mommy says we can use phones to talk to each other still. I'm still gonna miss you though"

Both the children looked down at the ground in anguish as they walked on. They both knew that their friendship was going to weaken, then fade eventually.


	3. It's a promise

**Hiyas, the last chapter is here :3 It's longer that the first two and it's more packed with suspense and emotion (as far as Pokémon and my writing ability can go anyways xD)**

Chapter 3: It's a promise.

Haruka closed her bag. Today was her last day in Pallet Town. She sighed as she looked around her now emptied home, trotting down the stairs. She couldn't bear to say goodbye to all of this; all of this and Satoshi, who was waiting for her at the door.

"Haru-chan…"

He looked at her with sad eyes. Haruka could see tears welling up in his eyes, feeling some in hers as well.

After a moment of silence, the boy began to take off his precious bandana. "Here," Satoshi said as he presented it to his friend, "Keep it."

The boy managed a grin, "So I'll always be with you."

Haruka was speechless. She remembered an instant when she had once asked the boy if she could borrow the same bandana.

_The boy held onto his headgear, "No! This bandana is my treasure!"_

_Haruka asked innocently, "But why?"_

_The boy smiled gleefully, "It makes me look tough!"_

She held the bandana in her hand; Haruka could not hold it in anymore. She burst into tears and embraced her best friend.

"Thank…you…" Haruka managed to choke out the words.

When she had let go, Satoshi had given her another grin.

"Now wipe those tears. When I become a Pokémon Trainer, I'll find you!"

Haruka nodded her head in agreement, "Mmm! Promise?"

"Of course!" The two youths linked their pinkies, "It's a promise!"

Satoshi watched on as his friend was taken away in the car with her parents and her little brother. He waved good bye to his friend with tears in his eyes. His mother stood behind him, waving as well.

___________________________________

"And this will be your room for the night,"

"Thank you, Joy-san!" The four children thanked the nurse as they entered the room.

"Oh, I left my bag downstairs while we were waiting," said the tall, brown haired boy, Takeshi, "I'll be right back"

"Geez…he probably left the bag behind while he was flirting," groaned the youngest boy, Masato, as he climbed up onto a bunk bed.

"That Takeshi…," Masato's older sister, Haruka said in disbelief.

The teenage boy Satoshi grinned as he seated himself on a bed as well, "That's Takeshi for you!"

"Pika!" Satoshi's Pikachu agreed.

Masato sighed, being the one that always pulled the strange oldest and somehow the most mature boy away whenever such flirty events occurred. His wandering eyes fell on his sister's red bandana.

"Say, Sis, you never told me how you got your bandana."

"Oh?" Satoshi asked curiously, "Is it really important to you, Haruka?"

"Mmm, it is," the teenaged girl nodded and turned her head to her younger brother as she plopped onto a chair, "You don't remember, Masato, but we haven't always lived in Hoenn."

"Eh? Really? Where did we live?" The young boy asked in amazement.

"I don't remember; it was a long time ago," She closed her eyes, remembering the past, "It was a really clean place, and there was a lot of forests around and there was a good, clean air."

"Ah, you're making me miss Pallet Town now, Haruka," The ebony colour haired boy sighed.

Haruka continued, "I had a really good friend in that town. Before we moved to Hoenn, he gave me his bandana, which was his favourite headgear."

She untied the cloth from her head and held it in her hands, "Afterwards, we left for the ship to Petalburg, but not before the boy promised me that he would find me after he became a trainer."

Her eyes squeezed out a tear as she lowered her head, "To this day, we haven't seen each other yet, but even if we have…I wouldn't have known."

"Why not, Sis?" Masato leaned from his top bunk.

Haruka looked up towards her brother, "I feel really bad about it, but I forgot his name and his face. We just haven't been in contact for so long."

The brown haired girl sighed.

A whisper came from across the room, "Of course…it's a promise…"

She snapped her head to face the boy with the Pikachu. His face was pale and in shock.

"Masato…Pikachu...could you leave me to talk to Haruka alone for a bit…?"

Satoshi was clearly shaken.

"Pikapi?" The yellow rodent looked at his trainer curiously, but understood. Masato and Pikachu left the room, closing the door behind them.

Satoshi slowly turned his head to face the girl that was in the room with him.

Her heart skipped a beat, "…Satoshi?"

The boy's voice quivered, "The boy you were with…almost always had a smile…went with you on adventures…and even protected you from a Donphan once while you two were in a forest near that town…right?"

Haruka was stunned, "H-how did you know?" But she knew full well why.

Satoshi took a breath, "Haru…chan?"

Haruka was in bewilderment. She rose from the chair and took a step towards Satoshi. The boy she had been travelling with for so long had been the same boy from her memory all along.

"Sato…kun."

_______________________

Outside of the room, Masato and Pikachu had pressed their ears against the door, hoping to hear what was going on.

"Hear anything, Pikachu?"

"Chu," The Pokémon shook his head.

Takeshi approached them as he returned.

"What are you two doing? Where are Satoshi and Haruka?" he asked in regard.

"Wah! Takeshi! What took you so long? Were you flirting again?" Masato scolded the youth that was older than him, "Anyways, help me and Pikachu here. We're trying to listen to what Sis and Satoshi are saying!"

He instantly returned to his previous position.

"How long have they been alone in there?" Takeshi tilted his head in skepticism.

"Too long!" The young youth exclaimed immaturely, "Since a little after you left!"

"Have you tried knocking?" The smarter teen raised his fist, then knocked, "Satoshi, Haruka, can we come in?"

No answer.

"Hm," Takeshi creaked the door open on impulse.

The three eavesdroppers poked through the crack of the the door to see their two friends in an embrace.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Answer

**Woo, I'm finally done :D Which is amazing, considering how procratina…tive I can be xD I've decided to write a bonus chapter, which is sorta like the epilogue in this case. The story DID end at the third chapter though. Also, although AdvanceShipping is implied, it doesn't have to be. The final ending is left to you.**

Bonus Chapter: Answer

"So that's what happened," Takeshi had just been informed of the story he had missed.

Satoshi nodded in response as the duo watched the siblings tease each other from afar.

Takeshi probed, "So why couldn't you recognize her? Didn't you give her the bandana so you could? And how about pictures"

Satoshi grinned, "To be honest, I just bought that at the store. Anyone could've worn one, which is why I wasn't certain if it was Haruka."

He paused, "And I could never find the photo albums. Mom always places them in the strangest places."

Takeshi chuckled at his friend's lack of apparent logic, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose then?"

"Who knows?" Satoshi smiled, "Maybe it was fate."


End file.
